


I've got her always

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Frank to the rescue, News flash Matt's still an asshole to Karen, Pretends to be shocked, because Frank not showing up in S3 was bullshit, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank was totally in S3 of DD guys IDK what you're talking about. This is what happens when denial sets in. Drabble prompt was "I thought you were dead."





	I've got her always

Damn Curtis and his idea to go camping for a couple of weeks. Camping with no cell or internet reception. By the time they got back in range, Frank’s phone was blowing up with urgent texts from Micro and warnings from Madani to not do anything stupid to blow his cover as Pete. 

But there he was, getting texts from Micro about Fisk being out of prison and reading that Karen had nearly died…. Twice. He pounded on the dash as Curtis sped back to the city. “Piece of shit. I’m gonna end him.” Frank muttered. He didn’t even know if Karen was okay since she wasn’t answering his texts or calls. 

“Fisk or whoever tried to kill her?” Curtis asked him. 

Frank shot Curtis a glare and tapped his trigger finger on his knee as Curtis kept driving. “Both.” He growled. 

He made Curtis drive straight to Karen’s place. Not bothering to go home to shower or change. He needed to see her. See if she was okay. 

He knocked and when she didn’t answer, he panicked. He called Micro. “Where is she?” He growled at him through the phone. 

_“Holed up in a chruch hiding from Daredevil.”_

Frank paused and thought about it. That didn’t sound like Red, but he didn’t give a shit. He just needed to see her. “Send me the damn address.” He growled at him and went back to Curt’s car where he pulled out a couple of guns that Frank always kept in his truck just in case. 

They made their way there and Frank got out. He scanned the streets, FBI and NYPD everywhere. He had to be smart and get in. 

“Hey….” Curt’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and slipped him two FBI jackets and a hat. “Here.” Frank snorted and pulled one on and nodded at him. “Thanks.” 

He took off for the entrance and managed to slip in without hassle. It looked like a war zone in there. Where the hell was Karen? He started a sweep of the place. Gun in hand as he looked. 

He made it to the basement and heard voices. Her passionate, pleading one and Red’s annoying, self righteous one. 

“Karen?” He called softly for her as he descended the stairs. “Kare?” He said her name again with urgency. 

“Frank?” She stood upright, shaking and rushed to him. Immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Red.” Frank greeted Matt gruffly, he had heard his speech about how he gave up his shot for Fisk to save Karen. Speaking as if it was some big hassle keeping her alive. Made him want to punch his lights out. 

“You’re here.” Karen said softly to him through her tears as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“Course I am. I was camping and didn’t know till a couple hours ago. Micro called. Came as fast as I could.” He choked out. “I thought you were dead. You scared the shit out of me.” He admitted as he pressed her forehead to hers. 

“What are you doing here Frank? I’ve got this handled.” Matt told him tiredly. 

“Don’t sound like you do Red. Clearly you saving Karen is a big hassle to you.” Frank told him sarcastically. “I’ve got her now. I’ve got her always.” He promised Karen with a meaningful look. 

He pulled her away from Matt. “I’m sorry.” He told her softly. “Didn’t think you’d cause this much trouble while I was camping.” He teased her softly. 

She laughed, in spite of herself. “Had to get your attention somehow.” She teased back.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He encouraged her. 

“You have a way out?” She asked him. 

“Yeah, the front door. They want you, they gotta go through me.” He told her simply and he handed her the jacket and hat. “Put these on, hide your hair and keep your head down.” He instructed her gently. 

He didn’t want to cause a scene. Karen had already been through enough and he just wanted to get her home. Damn Red and his problem of getting out. 

They managed to slip out and Curtis was waiting a couple of blocks away to avoid suspicion. 

“Miss Page.” Curtis greeted her with a kind smile. “Let’s get you home.” He told her as they all piled in and went to Frank’s place. 

And that’s where Karen stayed for a few days. Laying in Frank’s arms protected and safe. 


End file.
